


Dinner

by Cala



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 1x06, Callen does as Hetty suggested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> written for [LJ]comment_fic

Hetty was right and Callen would be an idiot to ignore her advice. So even though he ended up not asking out Agent Giordano, he did ask Sam.

Well, it wasn't asking as much as he told Sam they were going out, but it was the end result that counted. Which was them. In a restaurant. Having dinner.

"You do realize, G, it'll take much more than a dinner to get me to put out, right?" Sam asked lightly.

"I knew I should've invested in flowers," G responded immediately with a smile.

Everything was light and easy with Sam, Callen didn't even have to try for the conversation to carry on it's own.

He watched Sam laugh. An honest, happy laughter Callen loved listening to.

"But you didn't," Sam pointed out. "So you ain't getting any tonight."

"Next time, I will," Callen assured him with a smug smile. "Bring flowers, I mean."

"I believe it, when I see it, G. Next time."


End file.
